The field of the disclosure relates generally to waste containment systems, and more specifically, to capturing waste created by drilling into structures.
At least some known manufacturing facilities include structures requiring holes to be drilled therethrough for receiving fasteners. When holes are drilled in a structure, waste particles and/or shavings are generated. Some of these particles/shavings may be hot from the friction produced during the drilling process. Still other particles/shavings may include fibers (glass or carbon) that can be irritating to skin. Not only may these particles/shavings cause a safety concern, they may become foreign object debris (FOD) that can cause monetary penalties if found in a delivered product.
Accordingly, workers attempt to collect the particles/shavings as they are generated. For example, a vacuum can be used, but a power or pneumatic source is required for the vacuum. As another example, a standard trash bag can be taped up where the drilling occurs. However, several problems exist when using a standard trash bag: 1) it needs to be held open; 2) it isn't resistant to hot particles (e.g., it melts); and 3) the tape can give way and the bag will fall and spill the contents. As one solution, one worker holds the bag while another worker drills into the structure. In this situation, the worker holding the bag cannot do other work and may be exposed to hot/irritating waste particles. Because of these concerns, some workers don't use a vacuum or a trash bag and merely let the particles/shavings fall for later clean-up. However, the later clean-up may not be sufficient to avoid FOD and/or may allow particles/shavings to fall on workers walking or working that do not realize the lack of containment.